bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2
Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2 (referred to as V.R Fighter VS Taken2 sic on the title screen) is a bootleg game based on Virtua Fighter 2, Tekken 2, and Fighters Megamix for the Sega Mega Drive. Overview Despite the name, this game is heavily based on Virtua Fighter 2 with several characters from Tekken 2 and Fighting Vipers (based on their Fighters Megamix appearance going by their icons). The control scheme is the same as Virtua Fighter 2, with B''' and '''C being used to punch and kick respectively while A''' is used for blocking. You can also quick step by double tapping Forward or Backward just like in the original. However, most of the other basic techniques from Virtua Fighter 2 (as well as the other aforementioned games) have been dropped, such as jump punches, throws and ground pounds. Most of the recovery options were also removed save for the sweep kick. ('''Down + C) Jump kicks have to be performed by pressing C''' at the same time you jump, there's no jump kicks that can be performed on the way up or as you're falling. The game itself plays much closer to the usual 2D fighters; characters automatically turn around if the opponent switches sides and the stages lack any kind of ring, thus lacking ring outs. However, the stages themselves do loop endlessly and lack any kind of wall. Compared to Virtua Fighter 2, the characters move much stiffer and slower. Most of the attack strings don't seem to connect properly, as the opponent gets pushed back too far during the hits. Counter hits are also notably missing so hitting an opponent while they're attacking will do the same damage. It is possible to juggle the opponent and even hit them off the ground (without the use of a ground pound). There is an options menu that not only lets you change the difficulty and the amount of time for reach rounds but also how much damage you can take. The graphics are mainly from Virtua Fighter 2 (Most likely the Sega Saturn or the PC version, as none of the graphics were taken from the Sega Genesis version.) although the models were redrawn into 2D. The Fighting Vipers and Tekken 2 characters were also remade in 2D, using their models as a base. All of the music is from Virtua Fighter 2 as well. The arcade mode pits you against all the fighters in a pre-defined order (Kazuya, Bahn, Paul, Honey, Lee, Jun, Heihachi, Shun, Lion, Wolf, Pai, Akira) The ending is a basic screen displaying "Congratulation" with the player's character rendered in charcoal. Movesets From Virtua Fighter 2: 'Universal to the ''Virtua Fighter 2 and Fighting Vipers cast: *Mid-Level Kick - Down-Forward, C *Punch, Kick combo - B + C (Shun uses his Tenshin Souchuushou with this command instead of his original punch into kick combo.) Akira Yuki *Hachimon Kaida - B, B *Renkantai (One Kick) - Forward, Forward, C *Renkantai (Double Kick) - Forward, Forward, C, C *Rimon Chouchuu - Forward, Forward, B *Tetsuzan Kou - Back, Forward, Forward, B + C *Mouko Kouhazan - Down, Forward, B *Hougeki Unshin Soukoshou - A + B + C (None of the followups can be performed.) Pai Chan *Renshou - B, B *Raigekishou - B, B, B *Renkan Tenshin Kyaku - B, B, B, C *Renkan Tenshin Soukyaku - B, B, B, Down, C *Hai Tentai - Up-Backward, C *Renkan Haitenkyaku - B, B, B, Up-Backward + C *Senpuuga - A + C *Ensenshuu - Down, Neutral, A + C Wolf Hawkfield *Jab + Straight - B, B *One-Two Upper - B, B, B *Sonic Uppercut - Down-Forward + B *Shoulder Attack - Back, Forward, B Lion Rafale *Koushu Rensui - B, B *Renkan Senshou - B, B, B *Senshitsupo - Forward, Forward, B *Senkyuutai - Down, Down, C *Kousoutai - Down, A + C *Zensoutai Kousoutai - Down, Neutral, C, A + C Shun Di *Rengeki - B, B *Saishu Renkangeki - B, B, B *Chuubu Souten Kyaku - Forward, Forward, C *Kousouko Kouhi Fushi - A + C *Honshin Rensen Kyaku - Back + A + C From Tekken 2: Heihachi Mishima *Flash Punch Combo - B, B, B *Dragon Uppercut - Forward, Down, Down-Forward, B *Heavy Power Punch - Down, Forward, B *Jumping Mid Kick - Forward, Down, Down-Forward, C *Axe Kick - Forward, Forward, C *Spinning Demon - Forward, Down, Down-Forward, C, C, C *Lightning Hammer - Down + B + C Jun Kazama *Whiplash - B, B *Double Lift Kick - Down + B + C *3 Ring Circus (First two parts) - B + C, B *3 Ring Circus - B + C, B, C *Tooth Fairy - Back, C, B *Scissor Spin Kick - Forward + C *Windmill Kick - Back + C Lee Chaolan *Crescent Kick (Only performs the flip kick) - C, Up, C *Shaolin Spin Kick - C, C, C *Rave War Combo - Forward, B, B, B *Left Splits Kick - Forward, Down, Forward, C *Spinning Slide Kick - Down, Forward, C (Does not make Lee slide however) Paul Phoenix *Jab + Straight - B, B *Flash Elbow - Forward, Forward, B *Hammer Punch - Down, B+C *Phoenix Smasher - Down, Forward, B *Neutron Bomb - Forward, Forward, C *Shredder - Forward, C, C *Triple Kick Combo - Forward, C, C, Forward, C Kazuya Mishima *Demon Slayer (Only the first two punches) - B, B *Dragon Uppercut - Forward, Down, Forward, B *Left Splits Kick - Forward, Down, Forward, C *Leaping Side Kick - Forward, Forward, Forward, C (Does not make Kazuya leap however) *Dragon Punch into Sweep Kick - Forward, Down, Forward, B + C *Rising Sun - Forward, C, C, C From Fighting Vipers: Honey (Candy in the U.S.) *Cat Pat - B, B *Cat Scratch - B, B, B *Bootie Bop - Back + C *Double Bootie Bop - Back, C, C, C *Leg Beat - Down, C, C, C, C *Combo Low Kick - B, B, B, Down + C *Cat Barrow - Forward, Forward, C + A Bahn *Hagane Hiji - Forward + B *Tetsuzankou - Back, Forward, Forward, B + C *Konjou Hiji - Down, Forward, B *Dragon Upper - Forward, Down, Forward, B *Double Dragon Upper - Forward, Down, B, Forward, Down, B (During Dragon Upper) (These two moves' commands are listed in the ROM but the way the command buffer works seems to prevent then from activating. However, hacking the commands to something simpler will allow you to perform them.) *Hiji Tetsuzan - Forward, Forward, B, Back, Forward, B+C *Hiji Combo - Forward, Forward, B, Forward, B Stages and Themes (In order based on Arcade Mode) *Wolf's Stage - Dream Emperor of God Mt. (Shun Di's Theme, also used for the Character Select) *Lion's Stage - Escape (Jacky's Theme) *Akira's Stage - Star from H.K. (Pai's Theme) *Pai's Stage - Black Moon Cat (Sarah's Theme) *Shun's Stage - Young Knight (Lion's Theme) *Jacky's Stage - Song of Sorrow (Wolf's Theme) *Sarah's Stage - Ride the Tiger (Akira's Theme) *Wolf's Stage (repeat) - Escape *Jeffry's Stage - Dream Emperor of God Mt. *Unknown/Original waterfall stage - Star from H.K. *Unknown/Original lava stage - Black Moon Cat *Jacky's Stage (repeat) - Young Knight Connection with Gamtec Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2 seems to be the first of these Mega Drive bootleg games, as its engine has been reused in games such as Tekken 3 Special, Soul Blade Super and many others. As mentioned, its control scheme is based on the original Virtua Fighter 2 and many of these other games keep this. This is especially notable for games like Tekken 3 Special, Samurai Spirits II, and ''The King of Fighters '98'' whose original source never used a block button. Many of these later fighting games have traces of Gamtec, either using PC Paint fonts or having an "MD Compatible" label on the spine. Unlike the later fighting games which use the High Seas Havoc sound driver, Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2 rips theirs from Wonder Boy III: Monster Lair. Gamtec has used this sound engine as well for a number of their games (mostly their later output) and it has shown up in Rockman X3, another Gamtec-affilated game. Both this game and Rockman X3 had their compositions reused for Tekken 2. The Tekken side of the roster is the same as the one in Tekken 3 Special and Tekken 2, only with Yoshimitsu added for both and Nina and Law for the former. While the sprites are not exactly the same, they seem to use the same models as a base and were redrawn in a similar style. Trivia *The title screen misspells the game as V.R. Fighter VS Taken 2. The "V.R. Fighter" part can be explained in that it's a literal translation of the Chinese title for the Virtua Fighter series, which is "VR戰士" (VR Zhànshì). *The box itself features several characters who do not show in-game: **Nina William appears on the front of the box as the Tekken represenative but isn't on the roster. **The back of the box features the wrong portraits from some characters: Pai's portrait is edited off of Michelle Chang from Tekken, Wolf has Jeffry McWild from Virtua Fighter in his portrait and Honey has an edited Nina in her portrait. **There's also a description on the back of the box that makes reference to Yoshimitsu. However, this description is from a magazine ad used for Tekken 2.https://twitter.com/Tenshimitsu/status/803304935290994688 **The background of the back of the box features a swimsuit pic from a Tekken 2 calender involving Michelle (as well as Nina but she is mostly obstructed by the Tekken 2 screeshot)https://www.pinterest.com/pin/576108977323432666/ **The Virtua Fighter 2 screenshot shows Lau Chan who doesn't show up in-game. *Lion's stage appears to feature three Kumachan waving flags. It's unknown if this variant of the stage has shown up in any of the Virtua Fighter games or in Fighters Megamix. *Jun, Paul, Kazuya and Heihachi all appear to be using their alternate outfits from Tekken 2 instead of their default. **Heihachi's pants are incorrectly colored green while his second player palette has the correct color. This error is also carried over into Tekken 3 Special. *The options screen misspells "No Damage" as "No Demege". Gallery taken2.jpg|Cartridge with box. SN152168.JPG|Box and Cart. VF.jpg|Reprint cartridge featuring Wolf from VF2 and Terry from Garou: Mark of the Wolves. References Category:Games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Fighting games Category:Gamtec Category:Tekken games Category:Crossover Games Category:1996 video games Category:1997 video games